Sirius, je crois que je suis amoureuse
by Iliam
Summary: Petites vignettes mignonnes - et débiles, j'en conviens - sur les Maraudeurs.


_Parce que ça m'est venu comme ça, sans prévenir._

_Suite de petites vignettes mignonnes (et débiles, j'en conviens) sur les Maraudeurs._

_Les Maraudeurs sont à J.K Rowlling, le reste m'appartient et on sait pourquoi._

_**Note **: Sirius a une soeur d'un an sa cadette, Cassiopée, que James surnomme Cassirius._

_Note 2 : voici le détail des participants :_

**Cassiopée**

**_Sirius_**

Remus

_James_

_Peter  
_

_

* * *

_**Sirius, je crois que je suis amoureuse**_  
_

**-Sirius, je crois que je suis amoureuse.**

_**-De qui ?**_

**-De toi. De Remus, banane !**

_**-Eh ben, ma vieille, t'es dans une merde noire !**_

**-Je sais. A ton avis, je m'y prends comment ?**

_**-Au pied de biche !**_

**-Très drôle !**

_**-Mouais, t'as raison, le fusil est peut-être une meilleure idée…**_

**-Arrête, c'est sérieux !**

_**-Mais moi aussi, je suis sérieux !**_

Yeux dans les yeux.

**-Et merde !**

_**-Comme tu dis !**_

**-Pff !**

_**-Tu veux un mouchoir ?**_

**-Ça ira, je crois que j'arriverais à m'en passer.**

_**-Un bout de couette ?**_

**-Ouais, ça je veux bien, par contre.**

_**-Allez, viens, ma petite chérie, on dort toujours mieux dans les bras d'un homme !**_

**-Et t'en sais quelque chose !**

_**-Bah, James me sers de polochon !**_

**-Tu crois que si je demande à Remus de me servir de polochon, il va accepter ?**

_**-Non, je crois qu'il va te regarder, sourire, se rendre compte que tu plaisante pas et faire une crise d'apoplexie.**_

**-Pff !**

_**-Ouais, comme tu dis !**_

**-Finalement, je veux bien un mouchoir, au cas où.**

_**-Tiens, ma puce.**_

**-Merci.**

Silence.

**-Dis, j'ai droit à un bisou ?**

_**-Sur la joue, alors !**_

**-Bien sûr, sur la joue !**

_**-Oh ! Si ton petit cœur en vrac te fait devenir revêche, je te bâillonne !**_

**-Désolée.**

_**-Pas grave, je comprends.**_

**-Comment tu pourrais comprendre, t'aimes personne plus que toi.**

_**-Si, je t'aime toi, mais tu viens de briser tous mes espoirs !**_

**-N'importe quoi !**

_**-Héhé ! Allez, dors, ça ira mieux demain.**_

**-Espérons.**

_**-T'inquiète, demain j'en parle à James et Peter et on te prépare un plan d'action en béton !**_

**-Comme celui que vous préparez chaque année pour que James conquière le cœur de Lily Evans ?**

_**-T'es dure, là !**_

**-Mff !**

_**-Allez, dors, tête de mule.**_

Bisou.

**-Bonne nuit, frérot.**

_**-Bonne nuit, sœurette.**_

* * *

_**-Ahah ! Mission accomplie !**_

_-Ouais ! On va bientôt exploser notre record !_

**-Vous êtes collés tous les quatre ?**

_**-Ouais !**_

**-Cool !**

-On n'allait pas t'abandonner.

* * *

**-Sirius, je crois que je vais mourir.**

_**-Pourquoi ?**_

**-Remus m'a fait un bisou.**

Sourire.

_**-Tu veux pas attendre qu'il t'embrasse pour de vrai ?**_

**-Tu crois qu'il le fera un jour ?**

_**-Mais oui, encore deux semaines et c'est la Saint-Valentin, je le pousserais sous le gui avec toi.**_

**-Je sais pas si je tiendrais jusque là.**

_**-Accroche-toi, ça vaut le coup.**_

**-T'as déjà essayé ?**

_**-Non, mais j'imagine.**_

Silence.

**-Ça se trouve il embrasse super mal et c'est pour ça qu'il veut pas de copine.**

Silence.

_**-Je pense pas que ce soit ça, ma puce.**_

**-Ben c'est quoi alors ?**

Silence.

**-Sirius ?**

_**-Dors, ma puce, tu mourras demain.**_

**-Mais il m'aura pas embrassée, demain !**

_**-Alors tu mourras un autre jour, soit patiente, ça peut toujours payer.**_

* * *

_-Bah alors, Cassirius ! On a pas de chocolat pour le grand et beau James ?_

**-Pour toi, certainement pas !**

_-Et moi qui croyais que t'étais folle de moi !_

**-Ah non, je vise plus haut que ça !**

_-Haut comment ?_

**-Remus ! Tiens ! Joyeuse Saint-Valentin !**

-Euh… Cassiopée, je…

**-C'est que des chocolats !**

-Merci, petit étoile.

* * *

**-Sirius ?**

_**-Ouais ?**_

**-Je peux mourir tranquille, maintenant.**

_**-Tu veux pas attendre encore un petit peu ?**_

**-Pour quoi faire ?**

_**-Il te reste quelques trucs à découvrir.**_

**-T'as raison ! Je vais attendre ! Je veux qu'il m'embrasse encore !**

_**-Il embrasse bien ?**_

**-Si je te le dis tu vas allez lui emprunter ses lèvres ?**

Sourire.

_**-J'ai celles de James, ça me suffit.**_

**-Il embrasse hyper bien !**

_**-C'est bien, je m'inquiétais pour lui.**_

**-C'était pas la peine.**

_**-C'est ce que je comprends. Allez, dors, ma puce, demain t'auras droit à un nouveau poutou.**_

* * *

**-Remus ?**

-Oui ?

**-Je peux venir dans ton lit ?**

Bruit de couvertures.

-Viens.

**-Merci.**

-Il va bien, t'inquiète pas.

**-Il a perdu James.**

-C'était prévu d'avance.

**-Ça lui fait mal quand même.**

-Il s'en remettra, c'est pas comme si James était mort, il s'est juste marié.

**-Tu crois qu'il acceptera que Peter le console ?**

-Je crois qu'il est capable de se consoler tout seul.

**-Je suis pas sûre.**

-T'inquiète pas, Cassiopée, ton frère est comme un torrent, rien ne l'arrête bien longtemps.

**-Ouais, t'as peut-être raison.**

-Bien sûr, laisse couler, va.

**-Dis, si mon frère c'est un torrent, t'es quoi, toi ?**

Silence.

-Un roc.

* * *

**-Sirius, je crois que je vais vomir.**

_**-C'est ça de s'amuser avec une baguette de sourcier sans prendre de précaution !**_

**-J'y ai pas pensé.**

_**-Remus non plus, vous faites la paire !**_

**-Aah ! Je crois que je vais mourir !**

_**-Ah non, choupette, ça, il n'en est plus question !**_

**-Hueurgl !**

_**-Eh ben, ma grande ! Il a pas raté son coup l'autre grand poilu !**_

**-Pour le coup, je crois que j'aurais préféré.**

_**-T'es sûre ?**_

Silence.

**-Non, en fait je crois que je vais recommencer !**

_**-Dans ton état ?**_

**-Je prendrais une potion !**

_**-Et le bébé ?**_

**-Bah ! Ça va le bercer !**

_**-Aucun scrupule ! Mère indigne !**_

**-Et toi, c'est quand que tu te case ?**

* * *

**-Remus, cette fois, je crois que c'est fini.**

-De quoi ?

**-Sirius a pété un câble.**

-Mais non.

_**-Gazougazou !**_

Silence.

**-Tu vois, je te l'avais dis, il est retombé en enfance.**

Sourire.

-Et si on le laissait jouer à la nounou ?

* * *

**-Hueurgl !**

_**-Dis donc, Cassiopée, quand est-ce que t'apprendras à te service d'une baguette ?**_

**-Je m'en sers déjà très bien.**

_**-Je suis pas sûre qu'on parle de la même !**_

**-Je préfère celle dont je parle, moi.**

_**-Ça ! Tu dois l'aimer la baguette de Remus pour remettre ça alors que Cassandra a même pas un an !**_

**-Dis donc, le donneur de leçon, C'est quand que tu te case, toi ?**

* * *

_**-Gazougazougazou !**_

**-On l'a définitivement perdu !**

_-Soit pas si fataliste._

**-Il est ridicule !**

_-Mais non, il est juste gaga._

_**-Et il est où le parrain ? Hein, il est où le parrain ?**_

Silence.

**-Et là, il est pas ridicule ?**

_-Cassirius…_

**-Le défend pas, James, ton fils va rester traumatisé à vie d'avoir vu son parrain se cacher la tête derrière le slip fétiche bleu à petits cœurs roses de son père.**

* * *

**-Remus.**

Regard.

**-Je crois que c'est la fin.**

-La fin de quoi ?

**-La fin du monde.**

-Pourquoi donc ?

**-Attends, tu te rends pas compte !**

-Cassiopée...

**-En plus, c'est pas comme si c'était prévisible ! Ils ont jamais été plus proches que ça ! Je savais même pas qu'ils étaient ensemble ! Moi !**

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

**-D'un seul coup, comme ça ? Ils se cotoient pendant des années et d'un coup, paf ?**

-Il faut croire que oui.

**-Mais Remus, quand même !**

Haussement de sourcils.

**-Sirius et Peter vont _se marier _!**

* * *

_-Hueurgl !_

**-En fait, j'avais tout faux, la fin du monde, c'est ça.**

-Cassiopée, chérie, voyons !

**-Mais quoi ?**

-Ce n'est pas si dramatique.

**-Tu rigole ?**

-Cassiopée…

**-Mais c'est surnaturel !**

-Cassiopée !

**-Remus, Peter est _enceinte_ !***

* * *

_* Mdr ! Désolé Mademoiselle Pettigrow, j'ai pas pus m'en empêché !_


End file.
